Falling in Love in Aisle 7
by sushicakes
Summary: As much as Sakura wants to be lazy and lay around the house all summer since her friends are all on vacation or busy, she ends up doing something most teens don't really want to do: get a job. -DISCONTINUED-
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: After her parents had to leave for Paris for a big job opportunity and sends Sakura a big check every month, she is being well taken care of by an old family friend. When summer comes around, Sakura finds out her parents aren't sending any money for the two months. Sakura would ask Tsunade (her guardian) for money whenever she needs to go out but ends up doing something most teens don't really want to do: get a job.

**Genre(s)**: Romance, Humor, Friendship, Adventure, and General.

**Pairing(s)**: SakuSasu, InoShika, HinaNaru, TenNeji

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto -_-

Anyway, I hope you guys like this. :3 Enjoy!

* * *

**Falling in Love in Aisle 7  
**by sushicakes

* * *

_Beep beep_

_Good morning Konoha! This is DJ Jay in the morning, it is now 7AM, now get your butts out of bed! Not much traffic this morning which is awesome, KT will be delivering the news in 15 minutes so stay tune! Also my lucky listeners, today we got the new single from Ke$ha! So here it is!_

_Hot and dangerous_  
_If you're one of us, then roll with us_  
_'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love_  
_And we've got hot-pants on enough_  
_And yes of course because we're running this town just like a club_  
_And no, you don't wanna mess with us_  
_Got Jesus on my necklace_

Listening to the radio a bit more, Sakura opens up her emerald eyes slowly and rubbed them. Her hand slowly reached over to the light pink nightstand and pressed the alarm off. Getting up and off her comfy bed, she stretched her arms and legs and walked into the washroom. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and touched her long pink hair. _'I should do something with it...'_ She thought.

Walking back into her room after a nice morning shower, she wrapped the towel around her long hair and walked over to her dresser. Opening up the second drawer, she pulled out a light grey t-shirt, the neck opening was really loose but she didn't mind it. She put the shirt on over her black bra and pulled out a pair of black basket ball shorts. Heading downstairs, she could hear Tsunade making breakfast.

Tsunade isn't her mother but her guardian and a family friend ever since her parents had to go to Paris for this really great job opportunity. As much as Sakura's parents knew their daughter could take care of herself, they knew she'll get lonely living by herself and since Sakura loves Tsunade, it is a win-win. Even with Tsunade saying money isn't a problem while taking care of Sakura, Sakura's parents sends her a big check each month. Almost like an allowance but bigger. Tsunade helped Sakura open a bank account to save the money for when she needs it and in the future.

But then the horror came (well not really but it was at first).

Her parents called a month ago telling Sakura that they aren't going to be sending her money for the summer and will give in September. Their reason? Sakura is at a reasonable age (16) to get a summer job, any job really. Sakura knew this day was going to come anyway seeing as how her parents talked about how they starting working at 15 and now were successful in the business industry and are entrepreneurs. Sakura spent the last month, looking up jobs. Local stores, petting stores, even at the Konoha mall. Nothing. All the pink headed girl wanted to do was to work with Tsunade at the hospital and as much as Tsunade wanted her there too, they couldn't let her since she's not 18.

Sakura's friends were all either on vacation by now or working at their jobs. Basically, she's going to end up staying at home all summer doing nothing.

Tsunade settled down a plate in front of Sakura who sat down at the counter, the plate had two strips of bacon, a cup of harsh browns and a small amount of scrambled eggs. Tsunade's plate was the same but added two pieces of toast. Both have a glass orange juice.

"It's going to be a big day for you today."

"Hm?" Sakura looked at Tsunade with a questioned look.

"Remember, your interview at the-"

"Oh shoot! Ah, almost forgot about it!" Sakura stood up, hugged Tsunade and hurried back to her room.

Tsunade just sweat-dropped at the girl and smiled. "Typical Sakura."

.

.

Sakura quickly started her computer, looked at the time it was 8:45AM and her job interview was at 10. She had time but now she had to think about her wardrobe. When her computer finally loaded up, she plugged in her USB stick and opened up the file that said 'RESUME! PRINT OUT!'. While her resume is printing, she walked over to her closet, opening it up, all she could see is dresses, dress pants, two blazers and belts. Pulling out a dress pants her placed it in front of my legs and looked in the mirror.

"Looks like I'm trying too hard."

Putting it back, she stared at her closet once more but then closed it. Walked to her dresser, there was nothing. Looking at the time again, it read 9. Sakura grabbed her eyelash curler and mascara, after apply it, she went over to her desk, grabbed the resume and shouted bye to Tsunade.

.

.

Sakura got off the bus and walked a half-block to her destination. Walking towards the door, it automatically opens both sides. As she stood and looked around she could hear music playing over the speakers, she saw the sign 'Manger's Office', she turns left and walks into the blue door. There was a girl at the front desk and looking up she saw Sakura standing right there.

"Hi, how may I help you?"

"Hi, I've got an interview at 10."

"Alright, name please?" the front desk girl asks.

"Sakura Haruno."

Sakura looked at the girl going through a binder, highlighted her name and check it off. She reached into a drawer pulling out a clipboard with looks like a questionnaire. "Just filled this out, you can sit over there and I'll call you when Mr. Jiraiya is ready."

Sakura nodded and walked to the area the girl pointed to and sat down on a blue leather couch. Looking at the clipboard, it is a questionnaire. Taking the pen that was attached, Sakura started answering them. After finishing, she brought it to the girl and sat right back down.

Sakura looked at her watch it read 9:56. She looked around the room and saw pictures of what seems like the former managers and the founder. A door suddenly opened and a guy with long white spiky hair poked his head out, and the front desk called out Sakura's name. Sakura got up and straightened her pants and shirt, walking over to the door, Sakura smiled at the girl and she smiled back.

"Good luck."

.

.

Sakura entered the room, it wasn't as scary as she thought it was going to be. There was a long book case and a widescreen TV and a DVD player. There was even a small kitchen. This guy seems pretty laid back. Mr. Jiraiya told Sakura to sit down on the chair and Sakura handed him her resume. Taking it, he looked at it for a second but it seemed like hours to Sakura. She got feel her palms feeling sweaty so she quickly wiped them on her pants.

"Impressive resume here," Mr. Jiraiya finally said.

"Thank you."

"I see you do a lot of volunteer work with charities."

"Yes, it not only helps me when applying for college but helps me boost my confidence and knowledge," Sakura replied but then thought _'What the fuck did I just say? Oh my God I'm not making sense!'_

"Ah, a girl like you working hard will definitely succeed in life," Mr. Jiraiya said and smiled.

Sakura smiled back. "Oh thank you."

"Now why would you like to work for me?"

"Well, I feel like it was time for me to get off my butt and do something with my summer instead of just doing nothing for two whole months."

"I know what you're saying. I've felt that way and most of my employees do too."

_'YOSH! A point for me!'_

"I know you said on your application that you would just like to work for the summer but what if, you want to still work here afterward?"

"Oh wow, honestly, I've never really thought about that but for now, it's 50/50 for me."

He nodded his head and looked at her resume once more, and smiled. "Well Sakura, thank you for your time and please go tell Judy at the desk 'cookie'."

Sakura stared at him and shook his hand. "Thank you for your time. Hope to hear from you soon."

Exiting the office, Judy saw her and asked how did it go.

"Good, I think... also he said to tell you 'cookie'?"

Judy's smiled widen and went to the cupboard and pulled out a green bag handing it to Sakura. "See you Saturday morning at 9."

.

.

Sakura left the place in shock and called Tsunade who congratulated her and that they were gonna go out for a special dinner tonight. Sakura quickly got on the bus that is going to take her home. While sitting at the way back of the bus Sakura opens up the bag, she pulled out a green collar t-shirt and a pair of working gloves.

Looking through the bag once more, she couldn't find any pants. Thinking about getting off and heading back, she found a note. Reading it, it says, "Congrats to you! YES YOU! As you see this is your uniform and you must wear them to work everyday! As you may notice there is no pants or shoes. You may wear your own but it **MUST** be black pants (shorts and skirts is acceptable) with pockets and for shoes, **NO FLIP FLOPS OR SANDALS! **When you come for your first day, you will be trained by our trainer. Good luck and welcome to the team!"

Sakura sighed as she stuffed everything back in and was happy about finally finding a job but then it hit her.

"I'm going to be working at a supermarket."


	2. Chapter 2

**Falling in Love in Aisle 7**  
by sushicakes

* * *

Sakura woke up around 7, quickly taking a shower and putting on her uniform and found black shorts that went down to her knees. She had put on her black high top Converse, saying bye to Tsunade, Sakura headed towards the Konoha Supermarket for her first day of work. Entering the huge place, Sakura looked at the piece of paper that was in the uniform bag and it gave her directions to the training meeting spot. When she arrived, she could see a small group of people, most of them look like her age. As everyone waited a bit more, finally a girl with two Chinese style hair buns came into view.

"Hey guys, I'm Tenten and I'm going to be your trainer or foreman today. In this box, I've got name tags for all of you so when I call your name please come up."

One after another their names were called and finally Sakura's name was called. Sakura fixed her hair and walked up to Tenten.

"Here you go Sakura and please pin it to your left or right side, not the bottom," Tenten told her.

"Thank you." Sakura walked back to her spot and pinned it to the left side of her shirt.

As Tenten continued handing out the name tags, Sakura stood quietly but heard some people behind her talking about her hair. She tried to ingore them but they were getting on her nerves, even though she's used to this bullshit.

"Pink hair? Wow, so ridiculous."

"It's like a... whore colour."

"Oh my God Em, ew!"

"God, I bet she was forced into getting this job."

"Excuse me, yes you two girls back there. Can you please shut the hell up and not talk about other people's hair? You are lucky that this is just your first day or else you will have a strike #1 right now," Tenten said loudly and interrupting the two. Sakura grinned.

"Miss... what is this strike?" A boy asked.

"Aw yes the strikes. Alright listen up because this is important," Tenten paused for a second to take a sip of her water, man those girls were annoying, "There are three strikes like a baseball game. If you get all three, you're OUT! In order to not get these strikes, you must not do the following... hey lazy ass come over here!"

Everyone's head turned to the right and saw a guy with his hair tied up about their age also bringing over a white broad with writing on it. Tenten thanked him and he walked away into what it seems like the staff room, pointing to the list Tenten began to read them.

"Do not talk about others behind their backs, do not steal anything from the store nor anyone's things from their lockers, no socializing while working do this only on your lunch or breaks in the staff room, do not bring drugs or alcohol, and you are not allowed to go to the stock area this is only for those who are well trained and applied for the job." Tenten looked at her group and asked if there was any questions.

The same boy raised his hand and Tenten signaled him to speak, "Would these strikes ever get taken away? Like after a few months of good work and we don't have to worry about it?"

"Yeah, if you work here for a year or if Jiraiya sees you working well and up to his requirements," Tenten answered and seeing all of their faces at the answer and smirked. "Alright come with me, I'm going to saw you guys your lockers and around the store."

.

.

As the group finished their tour around the market, Tenten assigned some people positions, most of them were at cashiers and the ones who applied for stock was taken away by a guy with long brown hair and pearl white eyes named Neji. Sakura noticed when he appeared beside Tenten and she blushed a bit when they talked a bit. Tenten sent the two girls to the flower section, the rest were put to go walk down aisles, some were helping customers get things or the vegetables and fruits section. Sakura was the only one left and Tenten walked to her and smiled.

"Um, I don't got much left... what would you like to do Sakura?"

Sakura blinked a couple of times and said, "I don't know..."

Tenten looked at her watch, Sakura took notice of it too and Tenten smiled at Sakura again.

"Well, it's almost lunch time, how about we go eat lunch?"

"Oh okay."

The two walked towards the small food court and Sakura could smell the freshly made food coming from the kitchen. They lined up and when it came to their turn, Sakura realized that she didn't have her wallet with her as they were ordering.

"Tenten... I don't have my wallet with me," Sakura said.

"That's okay. Employees get lunch for free."

As they reached the cashier, a blond hair boy with blue eyes spotted Sakura behind Tenten.

"Hi Naruto. Mark two please."

"Hey Tenten! Oh, hey who's this? You new?"

"Yeah, hi I'm Sakura." _'This guy is pretty hyper.'_

"Sakura, this is Naruto, he's in charge of the food court along with Choji who mostly works in the kitchen," Tenten introduced them to each other.

"Cool, nice to meet you Naruto."

"Nice to meet you too Sakura! Make sure Tenten isn't working you too much!"

"Oh shut it blondie." Tenten threw a plastic spoon at him as the two walked away.

.

.

Tenten and Sakura sat down and ate their food off a round table in the staff room. There were other employees in here who were also on their lunch break, reading a book or on their phones. Sakura checked her Blackberry and got no messages from her friends who she had texted earlier to see if any of them wanted to hang out later. As Tenten and Sakura ate, the door was swung open and Neji walked in and saw the two. Tenten looked at Sakura and gave her the 'okay keep calm look' and Sakura just looked at her weirdly.

"Hey, can I sit with you guys?"

"Sure." Tenten said and flashed a small smile as he sat down across from them.

"So how was your group this time?" Neji asked as he opened up his lunch container.

"Better than the last. These two girls were annoying as hell, I just wanted to give them 2 strikes for talking about Sakura."

"Sakura?" Neji tooked at Tenten and saw Sakura sitting beside her, "Oh, you're Sakura."

All Sakura did was wave at him and went back to her food and drank out from her water bottle.

"You know me Neji, I have_ zero_ tolerance for bitches like them talking behind other peoples backs."

"That's true," Neji took a bite from his rice and turned his head to Sakura, "So which section you working at?"

"As of right now... none. Tenten's trying to figure out it right now."

Neji grinned but it went unnoticed, he took a last bite of his food and packed it up. "Well ladies, have fun and good luck." And with that he left the staff room to go back to the stock area.

Tenten closed her container and looked at Sakura, Sakura was also finished her lunch.

"Neji rarely eats here," Tenten mumbles to Sakura.

"Weird."

.

.

After lunch, Tenten decided to just have Sakura walk around with her as she checked the rest of the group at their sections. They even went to the stock area and Sakura took notice on why Tenten said only stock people are allow in there. The place was huge, half the size of the supermarket, boxes were on top of each other on one side and the other side was like the pick up area of Ikea. There was machines that helped move things around also. Leaving the place, they headed towards the cashier label #1 and Sakura saw it was the 'lazy ass' guy counting the money near the register.

"Hey Shikamaru, how are your newbies?"

Shikamaru looked up and said, "Good, they learn fast which is good."

Tenten nodded at Sakura who was carrying the clipboard and checked off the people's names with the word cashier next to them.

"Alright thanks, see ya later tonight!" Tenten waved back to him as the two walked away and headed towards the manager's officer. After handing in the clipboard, Tenten asked Sakura if she would like to come tonight to a party.

"Where and when?"

"After work, meet at the Cherry Park at 9. Wear something cute or whatever."

.

.

Since it was Sakura's first day like everyone else, they all got off at 5 while the other people are getting off at 8. Sakura headed home to take a shower, ate a bit of dinner and went back upstairs to get ready for the party tonight. Sakura opened up her closet and ran her fingers through her dresses and pulled out a cute gray dress with ruffles, put it on and as she put only mascara on her lashes, she noticed it was already 8:20 and since she lived near Cherry Park, it wouldn't take her long to get to there. She didn't do much to her hair since her hair was in a bun and when she took it out, her hair was a bit curly. Heading downstairs, she wrote a note on the white board on the fridge saying she was going out. Putting on her red flats, Sakura checked herself once more in front of the mirror that hangs near the front door.

As Sakura reached the park, she saw Tenten and Naruto sitting on a picnic table near the playground, Sakura walked to them, they saw her also.

"Sakura! Wow, you look cute."

"Love the dress."

"Thanks."

As they waited, Sakura asked them a couple of questions about them. What she learned from Naruto was that he's 16 and goes to the same school as Sakura. How come she never seen him before? He started working at the supermarket at 15 when he moved in with Jiraiya. He explained how after his parents had died in a car crash, Jiraiya took him in after reading the will that Naruto's parents had written if anything were to happen, Jiraiya should be the one taking care of Naruto. Sakura noticed Naruto's smile turned into a frown as he spoke about them but soon flashed smile again.

Sakura learned that Tenten is 17 and due to her hard work with customer service and she had mostly worked at every section, she was put into training the new people. She is currently living by herself in a small apartment downtown, and she likes to be more in the middle of a tomboy and girly girl. Tenten also goes to the same school, she was suppose to graduate but unfortunately, she's missing 3 credits.

Soon a girl Sakura has not met yet come into view and Naruto was waving madly at her to come over to where they are, the girl was blushing. Sakura learned that her name is Hinata and she is Neji's cousin, no wonder their eyes are like the same. She also goes the same school but usually is in the library helping putting away books. After Tenten introduced them to each other, the four headed for the party which was near by.

They walked into the front door they could hear music was blasting as they got further in. Sakura noticed a lot of people from school and they all said hi and she said hi back. The DJ switched the song to IDGAF by Breathe Carolina and everyone around the place were all dancing and some were well, grinding even though the song isn't really a grinding song. Sakura thought maybe they were high or drunk. Tenten grabbed Sakura's hand and led her to the kitchen where she saw a group doing shots. Tenten reached into the fridge and pulled out two beer cans and handed one to Sakura but she shook her head.

"Oh come on Sakura, loosen up. I've seen you at school, all goody-goody."

Sakura didn't know whether to take that as an insult but shook it off and accepted the can. "You're right, let's go have fun."

* * *

Two days pass since the party, good thing Tsunade was home when Sakura got home because she felt a hangover coming. Tsunade laughed at Sakura for finally letting go and had fun. Now feeling all better, Sakura went to work and is at the customer service with Tenten. Mostly sorting out coupons to put up around the place, Sakura basically had free time today.

Taking an early break, Sakura walked around the supermarket and saw the flower section, walking to it she didn't see those two girls but just a girl with long blond hair tied up working on a bouquet for a couple. When the couple walked away with their purchase, the girl behind the counter lifted her head and Sakura recognized those sky blue eyes, it also seems like the girl had noticed Sakura looking at her. Putting up a small little sign, the girl exited her section and walked over to Sakura.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" the girl said in a bitchy tone.

"Ino..."

"What are you doing here Sakura?"

"Working... looks like you are too."

"Problem?" Ino asked and raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you'd be working at some fancy clothing store," Sakura said.

"And you should be in the library studying your nerdy brain off." Ino shot at her before Sakura could speak again, Ino interrupted her, "Whatever, I have no time to deal with you. I gotta go on my lunch."

Out of all the people she had to deal and work with and see, it has to be Ino! _Ino!_ Her former best friend, the one who ditched her to hang out with the "popular" crowd even though Sakura was all up for making new friends but she didn't feel it was right to change everything about herself to fit in. At that time, it seemed like Ino understood Sakura but she also wanted to hang with her and her new friends. Though that didn't last. Later on their freshman year, Sakura and Ino grew apart and there were times when they argued.

Sakura walked back to her work and sat down on the chair in front of a computer. Tenten had left her a note on the screen saying she'll be back later and with that Sakura took a comic book that was laying near the binders, read it and of course paid attention to her surroundings.

Hours passed and all Sakura did was sell some bus passes to people, helped two old ladies find cat food and Naruto had stopped by dropping off two small sushi boxes for her and Tenten. Noticing the time, she said bye to Tenten and Sakura walked to the staff room's girl's change room to change out of her uniform, punched out and went home.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**: I have a feeling that I'm going to OOC for some of my characters in this story but hahahahaa who cares :-) And oh my golly, does anyone even still read this? Oh well, I really want to continue this even if no one is reading it. xD Got this climax all planned out so I can't let it go to waste~

ALSO! I'm getting my laptop (ARGH FINALLY) on August 5, so updating might be slow for now for all of my stories because I don't want to have to transfer a crap load of files onto it. And I've updated Better Than Revenge (TWO CHAPTERS)!

* * *

**Falling in Love in Aisle 7  
**by sushicakes

* * *

It is Sakura's day off finally after a week for the weekend.

Grabbing a basket near the entrance of the Konoha Supermarket, Sakura walked to a couple of aisles and got some things for dinner and waved to some people she works with. Checking off the things she has already got in her basket, Sakura walked down to aisle 7 where all the baking stuff is. Looking side to side for some cupcake liners, she spotted a really nice pink one, and she puts it in her basket. Since Sakura had gotten everything in her basket, she turned to her right but then bumped into someone.

"Sorry," she apologized.

Sakura looked up and saw a guy with spiky raven hair and a pair of beautiful onyx eyes she has ever seen. She took note on his clothing. A dark blue letterman jacket, black jeans, grey t-shirt and a pair of worn out Converse. Sakura moved to the right, walked away to go pay and blushing at what she had just seen.

_'Oh my God, he is so fucking hot.'_

.

.

Bumping into the girl, carefully I tried to not spill her basket seeing as she had a lot of things in there. When she looked up to my face, I could see these beautiful pairs of green eyes, my eyes drifted off to her hair. Weird it's in the colour of pink. Before I could ask her for her opinion on which flour is better to use to make bread, she walked away. Standing here, I looked at her back as she walked away and goddamn, she has the cutest butt I've ever seen.

* * *

Sakura walked down the aisles fixing the items on the shelves and as she did, she wrote down what should be stocked up on the shelves. Along the way, Sakura helped some costumers find what they needed. She spent the rest of her day doing just that and had lunch with Tenten.

Later on the day, Sakura walked towards the manager's office to drop off a box of candy for Judy, as she is walking she could see Tenten and Neji talking to a guy holding the uniform bag. Taking a quick peek, she sees him, it was the guy she had bumped into earlier this week.

"Aright, come with me and I'll show you the changing room and your locker," Neji told the guy, "Oh hey Sakura."

"Hey."

_Beep beep_

"Hold on," Neji said and looked at his beeper, "Shit, there's a problem at stock. Sakura, could you show him?"

Sakura looked at the guy and his expression was still, she sighed and nodded.

.

.

"So this will be your locker, put whatever you want in here."

Sakura quickly turned the combination and handed the lock and combination to the guy, steeping aside for him to put away his stuff. He removed his backpack, placed it in there along with this letterman jacket.

"I'm Sakura, by the way."

"Sasuke."

* * *

Sakura must have stapled about a million papers today. It was either this or work at the flower section which she definitely did not want to work at. Today, she really didn't want to deal with Ino. As Sakura finished stapling, she placed them all in a box and carried it over to stock. She received a pass earlier from Tenten so Sakura wouldn't get in trouble for going in there. Luckily, Neji saw her and came over to take the heavy box from her and the two walked over to the 'safe zone'.

"Did she make you do all of this?"

"What?"

"Tenten. Did she make you do all of this?" Neji repeated his question.

"Yeah but I don't mind. I have nothing to do."

After some work talk, Sakura excused herself back into the main floor and went to see if anyone needed help.

.

.

After a somewhat stressful and tiring day, Sakura dragged herself to the office to punch out. Before she could leave, Judy handed her a paper with some First Aid/CPR info on it. Sakura asked what it's about.

"We're looking for some people to learn some First Aid in case something was to happen."

"Alright cool."

* * *

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. This must be like a dream or nightmare. No, nightmare of course. Sitting right beside her was Jiraiya and Tsunade on her other end in the living room-talking and laughing together. Sakura sat really still and her eyes were moving side to side as she listened to the two to continue talking. Apparently, they were childhood friends but moved away soon after high school.

"So what do you think Sakura?"

Sakura snapped out of her thought and said, "W-what?"

"Me teaching you basic First Aid?"

"T-that's—that'll be great!"

Sakura answered got off her seat and hugged Tsunade but then was given a big manual book to read.

* * *

"Sasuke! Hey! Do you wanna come over tonight?" Ino asked him in a flirtatious way as she tugged on his arm.

Sasuke looked annoyed and shrugged the girl off.

"No."

"Aw why? You know, I got a pool _and_ a hot tub…"

This somewhat interested him but a certain pink blub came into view and were carrying some heavy boxes and a white box. Brushing off Ino completely, he walked over and offered to help her carry the things.

"Oh no no, you don't have to."

"You're going to lose an arm."

Sasuke took the heavy box and followed the pink hair girl to wherever she was heading to. They ended up at an empty office area with a nice window view and there was a sign outside that said in bold letters, "FIRST AID".

"Where do you want this?" Sasuke asked.

"You could just put it wherever, I'll just figure it out after I move a desk into here," replied Sakura.

Without thinking, Sasuke blurted out, "I'll help you."

.

.

Just a few minutes before the supermarket opens, Sasuke and Sakura successfully moved a small desk, two chairs, and a small bookcase into the office. Sasuke left to punch them both in while Sakura stayed in the office and started putting up some pictures of her parents, Tsunade, and trips the four took on the wall beside the desk. As she stepped back and all at her own office, she noticed that she was missing something.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN**: I got my laptop which means... UPDATES WILL BE FLYING OUT OF MY BUTT! LOL. The next chapter for Better Than Revenge will be up on Wednesday.

I have a question... to readers who read this story, what do you think about it? I'm just continuing it because I don't want my idea for this story to go to waste and I guess "practice" more with my writing lol. So um, tell me in reviews of what you think of this story so far? lol okay, on with reading!

* * *

**Falling in Love in Aisle 7**  
by sushicakes

* * *

When Sakura got to work, she show some construction workers going to the huge parking lot which has yellow "caution" tape around the lot. She saw some small booths labeled cotton candy and tickets. Being curious, she asked Tenten about it.

"Oh, it's this annual fair thing Jiraiya likes to have. Haven't you ever been to it?"

"Um, n-no."

Tenten's eyes widen. "Are you fucking serious? Girl, you're definitely coming to this."

"Let me guess… there's drinking and partying?"

"Yes and yes!" Tenten replied happily and smiled at the pink haired girl.

* * *

"So… what's good here?"

Sakura perked up at the voice of Sasuke and saw him asking Naruto, who today is wearing an interesting frog hat as a hairnet about the food. Naruto began to tell him about it, he mentioned a lot of ramen.

"Ramen? That's the good stuff?"

"Hey! Don't diss the ramen! This is rare man! This is the only time Teuchi ever comes to cook some delicious ramen!"

"Who?"

"Oh my God! Teuchi is the old man who runs the Ichiraku downtown!"

"I HEARD THAT!" shouted Teuchi in the background.

"Anyway… it's the BEST ramen ever!"

"Just try it or else he won't shut up," said Sakura and interrupting Naruto's rant about ramen.

Sasuke looked at her with a WTF face and all she responded with a shrug.

"Fine. Beef."

Sakura let a small giggle out as she went back to her table and continued eating her lunch.

With the rain outside, not much customers came into the supermarket today which meant you can do whatever you want but still do your work. Sakura noticed that most of the people were gone to either the food court or to somewhere else but probably nearby.

When Sakura looked up and saw a tray with a bowl of beef ramen, she realizes it's Sasuke, he asked if he could sit down and she replied with a yes. Sakura secretly looked at him as he ate his food, it looked like as if he didn't even want to eat it because he was focused into buying it but he started to stuff it down.

"You're going to choke," said Sakura.

"You do know first aid though, right?"

"Yeah…"

The two continued to sit quietly and ate their food or in Sakura's case reading her book and sneaking a peak at Sasuke.

_Why must he be so—_

_**SEXY? OH WHO KNOWS!**_

_OH MY GOD I THOUGHT I GOT RID OF YOU_

_**Nope! I'm back baby**_**.**

_Go away…_

_**Aw, you're mean Saki. Anyway, look at him! Eye candy fosure girl!**_

_You are not my inner... You are not my inner… _

_**Yeah yeah, keep telling yourself that but I know what you're feeling for this boy!**_

_But I don't know anything about him…_

_**Then get to know him!**_

"Sasuke… how come you applied to work here?" Sakura paused, "I mean, like did your parents make you?"

"No. Did yours?"

"Kind of."

After that, none of them said anything. Sasuke got up minutes later to buy a drink and headed back to the stock area leaving Sakura sitting by herself at the table. Later, Sakura went back into her little office, gathered her stuff and punched out and headed home.

As she stepped into the house, Tsunade wasn't home yet so she went straight to the shower and rested there for a while until she came home.

* * *

"She'll go for it."

"I don't think so… I think I pissed her off yesterday," said Sasuke.

"Sakura? No."

"She didn't say—"

"She's over there with Shikamaru, GO!" said Tenten as she interrupted Sasuke.

Sasuke walked over to Sakura who looks like has her day off is talking to Shikamaru about something.

"Sorry… Sakura, could we talk? If you don't mind, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru shook his head and told Sakura he's going to go back to work leaving the two to talk.

Sakura batted her eyes at Sasuke waiting for him to say whatever he needed to say. It was as if they were a couple fighting and not even talking to each other. Funny, they're not even a couple.

"You know the little fair thing Jiraiya is having?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Do you want to like…"

"Go together?"

Sasuke looked at the girl as if she was reading his mind or something.

Sakura continued, "I have a feeling that you're not good with words?"

All he did was nodded.

Sakura gave him a smile.

"Sure, I'll love to go with you."


End file.
